


Spider Bites

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha are dating but you work with Coulson's team so the two of you don’t see each other often. You spent one night with your girlfriend without your team fully knowing where you went, the only ones who knew were May and Coulson.





	Spider Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were a part of Coulson’s team, you’ve been part of the team since the beginning. The whole team is like family to you. What the team didn’t know was that you were dating Natasha Romanoff, well Coulson and May knew. You and Natasha have been dating for a while, but with her being an Avenger and you being on Coulson’s team you both don’t get to see each other often.

Natasha had to go to a gala so she asked you to be her date to the gala. You couldn’t say no to her and plus you really missed your girlfriend. You missed being in her arms, her kisses, hearing her beautiful laugh, falling asleep and waking up in her arms, you just missed being with her. And Natasha missed you too, she missed you so much.

When Natasha arrived at the base to take you to the gala, she was met with Coulson and May. The three of them talked while they waited for you. Natasha told May and Coulson that you wouldn’t be back until later the next day. She had a chance to spend time with you and she wasn’t going to let that time go to waste. 

When the gala ended Natasha took you to the hotel room that Tony payed for. As soon as the door to the room closed Natasha picked you up, you wrapped your legs around her waist as you wrapped your arms around her neck. Her lips were on yours in an instant and she made her way towards the bed.

xxxxx

Daisy was worried about you. You were supposed to be back by now, you were supposed to be back at the base late last night but you never came back and it was now late in the afternoon. She went to talk to the others to see if they gotten any word from you but they didn’t. They were also worried.

Daisy walked into the common room with her laptop. “Alright. We need to find (Y/N).” She said to Simmons, Fitz, Mack, Bobbi and Hunter. Coulson and May were in the back of the room with smirks on their faces. 

“I agree.” Simmons nods. Everyone began to go over how to find you.

A little while later that was how you found them. You had walked into the common room and saw everyone talking and working on something, they were so busy talking that they didn’t even notice you walked into the room.

“What’s going on?” You tilt your head. Everyone jumps and turns to face you. 

Daisy quickly pulled you into a hug then she smacked your arm. “Where have you been?! We’ve been worried about you!”

“I was-”

“Interesting spider bites, (Y/N).” May walks over to you with Coulson following her. She smirks and looks at your neck.

Your cheeks started heating up when you realize that Natasha left a bunch of hickeys on your neck. You had a lot of hickeys and bruises all over your body from the night before but most of them were covered by your clothes. Everyone looked at you with wide eyes when they got a good look at your neck.

“(Y/N) really likes spiders.” Coulson smiles. 

Simmons moves closer to you and looks at your neck. “What, those aren’t spider bites.”

“They are hickeys.” Daisy chuckles. “Coulson and May were just saying that.” She crossed her arms and looked at you. “Which means (Y/N) has something to tell us.”

You wanted to run to your room and hide for a week. But you couldn’t help smiling from thinking about the night before. You would go through all the teasing over and over again if you got to spend another night with your girlfriend.


End file.
